


Building

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animals, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Playful Sex, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Derek's decision to take in animals that need a home brings him and Stiles closer together.





	Building

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote Sterek in a long time, so I hope this is enjoyable.

Derek usually ended his day with a run through the woods. He ran from his front door, along the perimeter of the property, to his mailbox at the road, to the lookout, and then back home. His run took a different turn when he reached his mailbox, he was hot and sweaty, panting just slightly as he lifted the squeaky lid; it was very much in need of fixing.

He pulled out the few envelopes inside and scanned over them, it was nothing more than a couple of bills, so he tucked them into the pocket of his basketball shorts and was set to start running again when an unusual sound met his sensitive ears. The sound itself wasn't all that unusual, it was more that he was hearing it where he was. It was no doubt the sound of several puppies barking.

A frown spread over his lips as he looked around the trees that surrounded him. The puppies seemed to be somewhat close, further down the road. He couldn't hear anything else like people or cars, so he quickly thought that they had been abandoned. This was a desolate road, the only person around was him, and most of the people of Beacon Hills still didn't know that he had rebuilt his home since the fire and had moved back in from his loft apartment.

He walked down the last couple of steps of his driveway until he was on the road, and then began jogging towards the sound of the unhappy puppies. He wasn't about to leave them out there, it was meant to rain later on in the night, and they may not make it through it; he could take them to the vet clinic in the morning.

He jogged along the road for ten minutes before the cardboard box by the side of the road became visible. He squatted down when he reached it and pulled off the blanket that had been covering it. He was greeted with three puppies, a couple of months old, and they quickly barked excitedly at the sight of him, jumping over each other in the box.

One had a black coat, the next yellow, and the last brown. Their eyes were big and blue as they yapped at him. He caught one as it managed to jump out of the box, and he placed it back inside.

"Settle down," he growled at them as he threw the blanket back over the box. He then stood up, taking the box with him and beginning to walk back down the road to his home.

 

* * *

 

Derek sighed heavily as he drove through the streets of Beacon Hills. It was the day after he'd found the puppies on the road, and he was on his way to the vet clinic to leave the puppies with Scott and Deaton. He'd fed the puppies the night before using some meat he had in the fridge, and then locked them in the bathroom to sleep for the night. He figured it would be easier to clean up whatever mess they made on the tiles instead of his hardwood floors.

It was afternoon currently. He'd planned on taking the puppies into the clinic in the morning, but he'd got busy with some problems with the apartment building he owned and had to deal with that all morning.

The puppies had whined and barked, and due to his sensitive ears, he'd heard it all despite his bedroom being upstairs, preventing him from being able to get to sleep. After listening to them for at least two hours, he'd gone downstairs, grumbling and huffing the entire time. He'd collected all three puppies in his arms, carried them back upstairs and let them in his bed with him.

The puppies had settled immediately, piling themselves up beside his ribs and falling asleep. He'd shook his head at himself for giving in but did eventually fall asleep with an arm curled around the pile.

He found a park at the vet's quickly enough. He collected the puppies from where they'd been in the box in the backseat and gathered it in his arms to carry it inside.

He was relieved to find that there wasn't anybody in the waiting room, so he walked straight through to the back.

Scott wasn't surprised to see him as he had no doubt heard and smelled him approaching. Deaton, however, looked surprised.

"Derek," he greeted, "Good to see you,"

Derek set the box of puppies down on the nearby table, and folded his arms over his chest, "I need you to take care of these," he said.

He looked around confused because he could smell Stiles, but he couldn't see him. He figured that he must be in one of the back rooms with the other animals, or in the bathroom.

Scott walked over to the box and looked inside, a grin quickly spreading over the beta's face, "Where'd you find them?" he asked.

"They were abandoned along my road, I found them last night," He replied.

"They smell like you," Scott said as he and Deaton lifted the puppies out of the box and sat them down on the examination table, and Derek rolled his eyes when they trotted across the surface to get as close to him as they could.

"Well, I had to put them in my bed last night. They wouldn't stop whining, I couldn't get to sleep," he answered, and he couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing in embarrassment.

"Dude, you let them sleep in your bed?" Scott asked, looking pleased.

Derek replied by flashing his eyes at him, and Scott chuckled.

"Hey, Scott, so what movie are we seeing?" Stiles asked as he suddenly walked into the examination room, "Oh, hey Derek,"

"Hey," Derek replied, giving him a small smile.

Stiles smiled back, and Derek could hear that his heartbeat quickened.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles said as he sat himself down on Scott's desk.

Derek motioned to the three puppies that Scott and Deaton were examining, and Stiles immediately let out a cooing sound and moved closer to them, scratching behind the ears of the brown one who wasn't being looked at.

"Oh, they're adorable!" Stiles said excitedly, grinning as the puppy attempted to nibble at his fingers, "They're yours?"

Derek shook his head immediately, "No. I found them on the road last night, but no they're not mine,"

"Well, they might have to be Derek," Deaton said.

Derek's eyes snapped to him, and he glared, "What?" he hissed.

"We don't have any space here for them to stay, so you're going to have to take them back to yours," Deaton replied.

"I do not want three puppies," Derek grunted, staring at the little creatures, who were wagging their tales and attempting to jump on Stiles.

Scott spoke next, "Well, you could always return them to the road," he said, in an obviously sarcastic way.

"I am not doing that either,"

Stiles looked over at him, "You don't have to keep them permanently Derek, you got put adoption ads up for them and just keep them at your place until someone takes them," he suggested.

Derek huffed and ran a hand over his face, but sure enough, twenty minutes later, he left the vet's clinic still with the puppies.

 

* * *

  

The sound of another car making its way down his drive met Derek's ears as he placed the pizzas that Stiles had bought in the oven to heat back up. Scott and Allison were the only members of the pack left to arrive, so he knew it had to be them.

Every Friday night the pack did something together, and this Friday, everyone was at Derek's for a movie marathon and takeaway dinner.

Boyd and Jackson were sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and pretending that they didn't care what movie Lydia and Isaac put on, and Stiles, was running around Derek's house playing with his three puppies.

Just as Derek had put the last pizza in, there was the sound of a loud thump and a groan from Stiles.

"Stiles!" Derek called, walking out of the kitchen and looking down the hall, where he, sure enough, found Stiles laying on his back on the floor, and the puppies climbing all over his chest. Stiles had taken it upon himself to name the animals, the brown one was Frankie, the yellow Jackie, and the black Charlie.

"I'm good," Stiles quickly replied, "Chill," he said as he got back to his feet, grinning as he dusted himself off and the puppies continued to jump at his legs, "I'm just keeping the wildlife entertained,"

"You're as hyperactive as they are," Derek replied, rolling his eyes.

Stiles laughed and made his way towards him, "Rude," he said, poking Derek in the side and then joining everyone else in the living room.

Derek let the puppies out into the backyard to do their business and then joined his pack. Just as he entered the living room, Scott and Allison did the same. Derek immediately scrunched up his nose, as did every other werewolf in the room.

Derek squinted when he spotted the fluffy tabby cat that Scott was holding.

"What the fuck are you doing with a cat?" Isaac quickly hissed.

Scott kicked his shoes off as Allison made her way over to the couch and sat herself down beside Lydia.

"She was brought in a couple of weeks ago after getting hit by a car, but she's all good now, and we're full at the clinic, so…" Scott trailed off as he looked to Derek.

Derek raised one of his eyebrows, "I am not having a cat," He quickly said, "It's bad enough I'm stuck with three puppies,"

Stiles laughed from where he had just let said puppies back inside, "You wouldn't give the pups up if you got an offer, you love them, don't deny it," he said, wandering back into the living room.

Derek rolled his eyes, but Jackie jumping into his lap didn't help his case.

"Come on Derek," Scott whined, "I'd take her but mom's allergic," he said, "And we haven't gotten any adoption offers since she's already three years old, and everyone wants kittens. Well, there was one lady, but she's old and already has eight cats so she wouldn't be the best…"

"It's a cat," Derek grunted, all three puppies in his lap now, and Stiles plopped down beside him so that he could continue to play with them.

"So?" Scott replied, now in the living room with everyone else, and Erica had decided to brave the cat and was now petting it.

"I'm a werewolf," Derek stated the obvious.

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Scott said, "She was never scared of me, or any of the other dogs,"

"I still don't want a cat,"

"Oh, come on," Stiles said from beside him, and Derek met his deep brown eyes, raising one of his thick eyebrows, "You've got so much room out here, a cat would live its best life in a place like this,"

"Exactly," Scott said enthusiastically and dropped the cat into Stiles' arms.

"What's her name?" he asked as he scratched behind the cat's ears and ran his other hand down her back, and she began to purr.

"Mocha," Scott replied, and proceeded to go and sit down beside Allison, "Think about it, Derek,"

Derek rolled his eyes and settled back against the couch, letting the puppies settle in his lap, deciding that someone else could go and get the pizza.

Allison and Boyd ended up being the ones to get the pizza, and the puppies trotted around between everyone's legs hoping that they'd get thrown some while they ate, and Mocha settled on the arm of the couch beside Stiles. When the pizza was gone everyone's, focus was on the movie, except for Derek.

The puppies had all climbed onto the couch again, and to give them room to lay down together, Stiles had squished close to Derek. They were pressed together from their shoulders, all the way down to their knees, and Derek glared at Isaac whenever he smirked over at him.

All the other wolves were thinking the same thing, they could smell Derek's current scent, hear his heartbeat. He tried his best to ignore them, but he couldn't ignore how good it felt to have Stiles so close to him.

Mocha joined Derek's collection of housemates.

 

* * *

 

Stiles, after being nagged by his father for the past three weeks, was reluctantly cleaning out his jeep. He did have to admit it wasn't it the best of condition and didn't have the most pleasant smell about it. He'd taken out weeks' worth of dirty clothes and put them in his and his dad's laundry and had filled the garbage with a decent amount of fast food wrappers.

Just when he thought he was finished, he spotted another item of clothing under the passenger seat. He grunted as he leaned down and shoved his arm under the seat, scrambling to get a grip on it. He furrowed his brows in confusion when he felt leather beneath his fingertips, and he pulled the thing out. He found it to be a leather jacket, and after looking at it for a while, and then bringing it to his nose and sniffing it, he confirmed that it belonged to Derek.

He threw the jacket back on the passenger seat and closed the door.

"How's it going?" The sheriff asked as joined Stiles in their drive, a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Fantastic," Stiles replied, "All done. I just found a jacket of Derek's actually, so I'm going to drive 'round to his and give it to him," he said.

John nodded, "Okay. Don't be out late, we have early patrol in the morning," he said.

"I remember," Stiles said as he walked around to the other side of his jeep and climbed in, he waved at his dad as he started up the car and then pulled out of the driveway.

He got halfway to Derek's place before he realized that the air in his jeep was broken and stuck on cold. It explained why he was shivering, and a chill had spread through his body. He eyed Derek's jacket on his passenger seat for a moment, and then made the decision to pull the car over.

He reached for Derek's jacket and shrugged it onto his shoulders. He immediately hummed at the warmth it gave him, and the smell it gave off. It smelled like Derek; leather and his cologne. He was almost tempted to turn around, drive home and continue to wear the jacket in secret, but that was a certain level of creepy he wasn't ready to get down with.

It didn't take him long to arrive at Derek's place, and his brows furrowed in confusion as he came up to the re-build home. Tied up to the fence that surrounded Derek's front lawn, was a horse. Stiles blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and then his eyes traveled beyond the horse.

Another fence had started to be built, a small paddock only ten meters by ten meters roughly. Stiles' eyes fell on a shirtless Derek who was currently threading the wire through the fence posts he'd created.

"This is interesting," Stiles said simply before collecting his phone and tucking it into the pocket of his jeans before climbing out of the jeep, "Hey!" he called out, and Derek finally looked up. The three dogs, which had been laying down by Derek, immediately sprinted over at the sound of Stiles' voice and he bent down to greet them before he continued walking.

Derek waved and dropped the wire he was holding and began to make his way over.

Stiles came to a stop by the horse, who had turned its head to look at him. Stiles smiled and ran his head down its neck, dust came onto his hand from the animal's black coat. Stiles checked and saw it was a gelding.

"Hey," Derek said when he reached him.

Stiles continued to pet the very friendly horse, "Who's this?" he asked.

"Cosmo," Derek replied, tapping the horse on the rump, "I found him in the woods. His owner was an elderly man who lived down the road a bit, he got out when he died, and he ran out of water. I talked to your dad about it, he had no will, so I'm clear to take the horse," he explained.

"Oh," Stiles replied, "You don't seem much like a horse guy," he said, smiling at him.

"Bet I didn't seem like a cat or dog guy either," he said, motioning to the dogs by their feet, and to Mocha who was perched on the railing of the house's patio.

Stiles laughed, "That's true,"

Derek looked down at his chest then, and quirked a brow, "Are you wearing my jacket?" he asked.

Stiles had forgotten entirely and quickly pulled the jacket off, "Yeah, sorry. I found it in my car, I came over here to give it back. The air in my car's broken apparently and stuck on cold, I put it on on my way over here, hope you don't mind,"

"Of course not," Derek answered and took the jacket from him.

Stiles smiled softly and went back to petting Cosmo, "You know, I used to ride," he said.

Derek raised a brow at him, "You did?" he asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, before my mom got sick. It was something we used to do together in the woods. I'd ride, and she'd walk or jog beside me. I loved it. It was the only time I had good coordination," he said, smiling sadly at the memories, and Derek laughed softly, "Just after she died… my horse got sick, and he died too, I haven't ridden since,"

Derek reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and his eyes were soft as they stared into his own, "Well, I know nothing about horses. I'd appreciate the help," he whispered.

Stiles nodded and ducked his head as he wiped at his eyes, "Yeah, sure," he said, sniffling a little and giving Derek a soft smile.

Derek smiled wider and dropped his hand from Stiles' shoulder, "He's broken in too, just hasn't been ridden in years so you can ride him," he said.

"Maybe," Stiles replied. He missed riding, he knew that much, but it seemed strange to do it without his mom.

"Come on," Derek said, slinging his jacket over the fence and then making his way over to the wire he'd left on the ground, "Help me finish this up, it'll be dark soon,"

Stiles nodded and followed after him.

 

* * *

 

Derek looked out his window one final time before shutting the curtains. Cosmo was in his new paddock, it was small, too small, but it would do for the time being why Derek made a larger paddock, he was thinking behind the backyard maybe, the ground was clearer out there, and he could build into the tree line slightly to give him some shade. He could put something else in the small paddock, maybe goats or pigs.

He closed the curtains and then climbed into his bed. Jackie, Charlie, and Frankie were all curled up on their beds downstairs. They'd gotten too big for the four of them to fit into bed comfortably, so he'd bought large cushiony beds for them downstairs.

He reached for the jacket that Stiles had given back to him, and he brought it to his face. He inhaled deeply and immediately moaned softly, even though Stiles had only worn it for a few minutes, it was covered in his heavenly scent. Derek had loved how Stiles smelt right from when they first met out in the woods and had driven him crazy ever since.

Derek inhaled again, smelling Stiles' shampoo around the collar. He wished that he could smell Stiles properly, instead of sniffing him subtly when he was around him or smelling his jacket. He wished that he could pull Stiles to him and just shove his face into his neck.

Derek ended up falling asleep with his face buried in the jacket.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Stiles returned to Derek's house, with his old horse things in the back of his jeep.

"Good morning," Stiles called out to Derek as he jumped out of his jeep.

Derek was sat on the front porch on the porch swing, drinking a coffee with Mocha curled up in his lap, his newest cat Cashew prowling along the bushes that lined the stairs. The dogs, however, were sprinting around chasing each other on the grass.

"Morning," Derek replied as he approached, "Want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I had some before I left home," he replied, opening the gate to Derek's front yard and then climbing up the stairs, "How's your morning been?" he asked.

"Great, nice and lazy," Derek replied with a smirk.

Stiles laughed softly, "Mine too. I love my weekends off," he said.

Derek hummed, "How has work been?" he asked.

Stiles shrugged and sat down beside Derek, "It's been pretty boring lately, but it's not like I want something bad to happen just so that I'm not bored," he replied, chuckling softly, "I don't think that would make me a very good person," he said.

Derek smiled at him, "No, I don't think it would," he said.

Stiles smiled back, he absolutely loved when Derek smiled; he had such a nice and handsome smile.

"So, what're you working on today?" He asked. The main renovations to Derek's house had been finished around a year ago, but he was continually adding and tinkering with things. It made Stiles really happy that he was trying to make the large property feel like home again.

"I'll probably start digging holes for the fence posts out the back, I want Cosmo to have a proper paddock," he replied.

Stiles hummed and looked out at the horse who was currently grazing in his very small paddock, "You could get other things then too, put something in the small paddock or some paddock mates for Cosmo," he said.

Derek nodded, "I was thinking goats or pigs," he said.

"Both could work," Stiles said, "A chicken coop would be fun too… but these woods are full of foxes,"

"They don't come near the house anyway… they don't like the whole werewolf thing,"

Stiles laughed and stood up again, "Of course they don't," he said, "Anyway, I brought some stuff for Cosmo,"

"Oh yeah? Show me," Derek said, placing his mug down and removing Mocha from his lap and then following Stiles to his jeep.

Derek followed Stiles to his jeep, and Stiles opened the back, "So, it's just my old grooming supplies, and Cosmo's about the same size as Chester used to be, so I brought his old rug. I also brought my tack too… because I thought I might have a ride on him if that's okay,"

Derek smiled and him and helped him get the items out of the car, "Yeah, of course. Just remember to take it at first, okay?" Derek reminded him.

Stiles nodded in understanding and they carried the horse supplies to Derek's gardening shed to store them for the time being.

"Well, I'm going to go and get started on the fence, so I'll see you a bit later," Derek said as he watched Stiles catch Cosmo.

"Have fun," Stiles replied sarcastically, and Derek rolled his eyes at him before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Derek panted as he ran, pushing himself as hard as he could.

Stiles was beside him, just slightly ahead and mounted on top of Cosmo who he had at a steady canter. Derek knew that horses were able to run much faster, and Derek was expecting Stiles to be an asshole about it when he challenged him to a race, but Stiles was holding Cosmo back so that he stayed beside Derek.

It had been a month, and a bit since Stiles had started riding Cosmo, and Derek could see how much happier he had gotten since. He came to Derek's usually twice during the week, and then on a Sunday morning to ride. When he was done riding, he usually used Derek's shower and then hung out with him for several hours.

It had brought them closer as friends and had very much intensified Derek's feelings for him.

Running past the fallen tree in the field marked the end of their race, and Derek had very much lost.

They both came to a stop, and Derek huffed as Stiles smirked at him.

"I win," Stiles said, stroking Cosmo's neck, "Now, what should my reward be?" he asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "An ego boost?" he grunted.

Stiles laughed, "I could use one of those," he said.

"I'm sure,"

Stiles shook his head and snorted, and walked Cosmo closer to him, holding out one of his hands, "Come on, I'll give you a lift back," he said.

Derek raised a brow at him. He'd already caught his breath entirely and would be fine to walk or run the miles back to his house, but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity of being close to Stiles. So, he took Stiles hand, and after listening to his instructions, slung himself onto the horse, behind Stiles.

"Put your arms around my waist, so you don't fall off," Stiles said.

And there was no way that he was going to pass that up, so Derek immediately wound his arms around Stiles' middle and he could have groaned at how good it felt to feel his body heat seeping against him.

Derek barely had a few seconds to collect himself before Stiles had moved Cosmo into a canter, and Derek let out a surprised yell as he bounced in the saddle.

Stiles laughed and made Cosmo go even faster, "Hold on cowboy!" he shouted, and Derek couldn't help himself from laughing too.

 

* * *

 

"Sorry your ride didn't work out," Derek said as he watched Stiles stare out the window at the storm raging outside.

"Oh, that's okay," Stiles said, turning around to face him and accepting the coffee that he offered him, "I get to hang out with you instead," he said, smiling at him.

Derek smiled back, and his cheeks flushed a little.

"Thanks for letting me hang out here so much… especially for Cosmo, it makes me feel more connected to my mom again," he said.

"I like having you around," Derek replied, "I'm sure Cosmo does too, I wouldn't have been able to do much with him,"

"You're right, I'm a goddamn blessing," Stiles said.

Derek laughed softly and rolled his eyes, "Yes, you're the most important person alive,"

Stiles laughed too, "I sure am," he joked, and then took Derek's elbow, "Come on, let's go sit by the window and watch the storm," he said.

Derek followed him willingly.

When the storm finally settled down, it was late, and he and Stiles were in the living room watching movies from Derek's Netflix account, which was really Stiles' account which he let Derek use.

The credits began to roll of the horror movie they'd just finished, and Stiles yawned and stretched his arms out before letting his head loll against Derek's shoulder.

"That actually wasn't complete shit," Stiles said.

Derek hummed in agreement, "Not the worst I've seen," he said.

Stiles rolled against him more, throwing an arm over Derek's stomach and shifted his head down so that it was against his chest.

Derek was still in surprise for a few seconds, and then hesitantly wrapped his arm around Stiles' back to hold him. It seemed to be the right move as Stiles snuggled against him further and sighed happily. Derek could smell that he was happy.

"You're so warm," Stiles mumbled.

"Glad to be your personal heater," Derek replied softly, beginning to stroke his hand up and down Stiles' back.

Stiles laughed softly, "Hmm, mine," he murmured, and then promptly fell asleep.

Derek fell asleep a few minutes later, after admiring how damn beautiful Stiles was.

 

* * *

 

Derek jumped out of his sleep when a loud ringing met his ears, and Stiles was basically swearing himself awake where he was sitting up from Derek's lap.

"What the fuck," he grunted as he rolled onto his back, his head resting against Derek's thighs as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Derek ran a hand through his hair as Stiles answered his phone, and then proceeded to brush Stiles' hair back from his forehead. Stiles met his eyes with a soft smile on his lips.

"Hey dad," Stiles said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm at Derek's, the storm was bad, and I didn't want to drive in, and we ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"Stay," Derek mouthed silently. He really didn't want Stiles to go home now.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay the night here… it's still not great out this way," he said, which was a lie, it was barely more than a drizzle outside, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye,"

Stiles hung up the phone, and tucked it back into his pocket, "He was worried I didn't come home, was scared I got in a crash or something,"

Derek nodded in understanding, "Stay with me," he said as Stiles sat up, holding him by his waist.

"I already said I would," Stiles replied, sounding a bit nervous.

"In my bed," Derek added.

"Yeah," Stiles whispered and stood up from the couch.

Derek quickly followed him, taking his hand and leading him to the stairs.

The dogs were asleep in their beds, and the cats on their cat tree.

Derek closed the door behind them when they reached his bedroom and flicked on the light of his bedside table.

"I've never been in your room before," Stiles observed, looking around the room with curious eyes, looking like he was itching to go through Derek's drawers. Derek watched him, stood by the door for a few moments before he walked up to Stiles.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles' waist, and Stiles turned to face him, "Hi," Stiles whispered, lifting his arms around Derek's shoulders after a moment's hesitation.

Derek smiled at him, "Hi," he whispered.

He dipped his head down lower and tilted it to the left slightly, and he could feel Stiles' breath fluttering against his cheeks. Derek breathed in deeply, Stiles' shampoo filling his nose and that was all he needed to take the final step and press their lips together.

Stiles immediately moaned against his mouth and his fingers tangled into Derek's hair. Derek smiled against his lips and pulled Stiles' closer, so their bodies were flushed together, and he loved the heat of it.

Stiles pulled back a few moments later, sighing deeply and keeping his eyes closed, "I… I wasn't expecting that to happen," he whispered.

A smile quirked at Derek's lips, and he slipped his hands underneath Stiles' flannel, feeling his soft and warm skin beneath his palms.

"Do you want it to?" Derek asked, knocking their foreheads together.

"Yes," Stiles immediately replied, and reached up to press their lips together.

Derek laughed softly and kissed him back, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth and Stiles tugged at his hair.

"Bed," Derek grunted a few moments later.

Stiles simply took a few steps back and fell back onto the bed, and he wriggled so that he was back against Derek's pillows. He hadn't made the bed that morning, so it was just the two pillows, and the covers shoved to the foot of the bed.

Derek reached for Stiles' feet and pulled off the socks that he was wearing.

"Don't stop there,"

Derek raised his eyebrows at him, "You sure?" he asked.

Stiles quickly nodded and pulled his flannel off.

Derek snorted a laugh but reached for Stiles' jeans and undid the button and zipper, pulling them along with his boxers down his legs as Stiles got his undershirt off.

Derek's eyes could have bulged out of his skull at the sight of Stiles' naked body in front of him. Stiles' skin was smooth, pale with moles and freckles here and there. He had slight abs on his stomach, and long legs and arms. To Derek, he was absolutely perfect.

"Fuck," Derek whispered.

Stiles flushed red, and grinned a little, "Glad you like me," he whispered, and he sounded nervous. Derek could hear how much his heart was racing.

"Of course, I like you," Derek almost groaned, "God, you're fucking perfect,"

Stiles laughed, "All right, your turn Sourwolf," he said.

Derek smirked but did as Stiles said and threw his leather jacket to the floor, followed by his Henley. He smirked when Stiles bit his lip and stared at his torso, Derek worked hard to maintain it. Eagerness radiated off of Stiles as Derek began working on his pants, undoing his belt and then shoving the tight blue jeans and his boxers down his legs.

"God fucking yes," Stiles immediately said.

Derek snorted a laugh and then proceeded to collapse down onto the bed beside Stiles. He cupped his jaw and then pressed their lips together again, kissing him deeply and passionately and pulling his body to his.

He tore his lips from Stiles' after a few minutes, smirking a little when he saw they were pink and swollen, and Stiles' cheeks were flushed a deep red.

"You ever been told that you're beautiful?" Derek asked as he kissed along Stiles' cheek, to his jaw, and then down to his neck, beginning to nip and suck hickeys into his skin.

"Not that I recall," Stiles mumbled, and moaned softly, tilting his head to the side to give Derek more room, "You, however, were a Greek God in another lifetime, I fucking swear,"

Derek laughed and bit down harshly on Stiles' neck, forcing himself not to fangs slip, "How far do you want to go with this?" he asked, his cock was starting to get hard where it was pressed against the sheets.

"All the fucking way," Stiles said.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Derek asked, and he honestly had no idea if he had. Stiles spent a good couple of months talking about how desperate he was to lose his virginity but had stopped mentioning it.

"Nope," Stiles said, "So forgive me if I come in like three seconds when you get your dick in my ass,"

Derek smiled and propped himself up on an elbow above Stiles, "It's not going to feel great at first, especially since this is your first time,"

"I don't care," Stiles grunted, "Just fuck me,"

"If you insist," Derek said playfully and kissed him again. He decided that he never wanted to stop.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders squeezed before running his hands down his back and giving his ass a firm squeeze.

"You have such a bubble butt," Stiles said, and then sucked Derek's bottom lip into his mouth.

Derek pulled away to snort a laugh, and then he bit Stiles' lip, "Well, I'm technically vers if that's what you'd prefer," he said.

Stiles shook his head, "Nuh-uh, good to know, but no. Your dick in my ass, now," he replied, and then kissed Derek filthily.

"My pleasure," Derek said, and he reached down. He trailed his hand down Stiles' stomach until he reached his crotch, and he wrapped his hand around his cock, finding it completely hard and leaking in his hand.

Stiles moaned, and his fingernails dug into Derek's back.

Derek began to kiss his neck again as he slowly pumped his hand up and down Stiles' cock, enjoying every noise that he made.

"I have imagined and dreamed this so many times," Stiles said softly, his head thrown back with his eyes squeezed closed.

"Yeah?" Derek said, squeezing and smirking to himself when Stiles' whined and bit at his knuckles, "Which way was the best?"

He dropped his hand from Stiles' cock to playfully trail his fingers down his thighs instead, "There was one way that always made me come the hardest," He mumbled, sounding almost shy as his whiskey eyes stared into Derek's green ones.

"Tell me," Derek almost growled, biting at Stiles' neck again.

Stiles pushed on his chest, "Hold on," he said, and Derek moved back to give him room, "Like this," he said and proceeded to roll onto his stomach, folding his arms and resting his head on top of them as he spread his legs.

Derek groaned at the sight, and he could help himself from dipping his thumbs into the dimples of Stiles' lower back as he stared at his ass. Stiles' had a wonderful ass in his eyes, it was pale and unlike his own which was muscle, Stiles' was squishy and pliable beneath his hands when he began massaging it.

He was mesmerized with that for several minutes before Stiles got his attention again, "Derek," he started, his voice cracking slightly, "Not that the massage isn't great, but any chance you could make it internal?"

Derek snorted softly and moved up the bed to dig into his nightstand, "Give me a second," he said.

"You know, I've done stuff with my ass before," Stiles said.

Derek snorted and looked over his shoulder at him, "Yeah, what?"

"Fingers, a hairbrush…" He replied, smirking at him and Derek groaned softly when he started jerking his own cock, "So I'm kind of used to it,"

"Well, I'm a bit bigger than a hairbrush," Derek said like it was obvious.

"Thank god for that,"

Derek snorted, and he finally found the fresh bottle of lube and tossed it onto the bed, followed by a condom.

"Are you clean?" Stiles quickly asked, eyeing the condom like it had personally offended him.

"Yeah, I got tested a few weeks ago," Derek replied, "You don't want to use it?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head, "Not if we're both clean," he said, and then a smirk spread over his lips, "You coming inside of me is something I need in my life, like immediately,"

Derek laughed and tossed the condom back into the drawer before crawling down the bed again, he stopped briefly to kiss Stiles messy and wet on the mouth and then moved to sit in between his thighs.

He squeezed Stiles' ass once and then opened the tube of lube and squeezed some onto the top of Stiles' crack, and then used two fingers to spread it down. Stiles let out a shaky breath and spread his legs wider, giving Derek easier access.

"You ready?" Derek asked as he massaged around Stiles' hole.

"I have been ready for this since I first met you, I swear," Stiles grumbled, "Get on with it, please,"

Derek huffed a laugh and pressed a finger inside, and Derek was met with no resistance.

Stiles let out a soft groan, "Yes," he whispered.

Derek moved the first finger in and out a couple of times and then slipped in another, gaining another moan from Stiles. Derek began to scissor his fingers to spread Stiles open, and he bit his lip as he watched the sight of his own spreading Stiles' pink (and cleanly shaven) hole open.

"Hurry up," Stiles whined, bucking back against him.

"It'll hurt if I don't do this properly," Derek said, rotating his fingers between scissoring Stiles open and massaging his fingers against his prostate, each sound of pleasure that Stiles made was music to his ears.

"Don't care,"

"You will,"

"Please just get on with it," Stiles whined.

"Third finger," Derek said, pulling his fingers out for a few moments. He spread lube over all three of his fingers and then eased them back inside Stiles' eager body.

Stiles groaned, and his jaw dropped open. Derek didn't move his fingers until Stiles began shoving back against him again. He took several minutes to fuck Stiles' hole loose, and then pulled them out when he knew there was nothing more he could do with his fingers.

"Sure you don't want the condom?" Derek asked.

"Yes, god," Stiles whined, "Fucking please Derek,"

Derek shifted so that he was at a good angle to thrust inside, and he let his hard and leaking cock rest against Stiles' ass cheeks.

"Relax, okay?" Derek said as he spread lube down his cock and then held the base as he pressed the tip against Stiles' entrance.

Stiles nodded in understanding, "Yeah," he replied.

Derek began to press inside, and he groaned as Stiles' heat began to surround his cock. Stiles himself took deep breaths, and he looked so beautiful with his jaw dropped, and his eyes squeezed closed.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Derek said when he was about halfway inside, and he spotted Stiles wince.

"I'm not a flower," Stiles grumbled.

Derek smirked a little and leaned down over Stiles' body, kissing at his neck again, "I know," he whispered as he connected with Stiles' ass.

Derek gave him a few minutes to adjust, and then sat back and began carefully pulling back out of Stiles' body, pleased when he was met with no protest from him. He pulled out until there was only a couple of inches of himself left inside, and then he pushed forward again.

Stiles was clearly uncomfortable, his eyebrows threaded tight together, and Derek kept his ears pricked for any sound that was too worrisome, or Stiles telling him to stop.

It took a few minutes, but Stiles began to relax. He stopped looking as uncomfortable and started to look like he was enjoying himself more.

Stiles finally moaned a few minutes later, loud and desperate as he fisted his pillow, "Fucking shit," he cried.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he slowly rocked in and out of Stiles, biting his lip and moaning at how good it felt to be surrounded by him.

Stiles nodded, "You can go faster," he whispered.

Derek wasn't going to pass down that opportunity, and he began thrusting a bit faster and harder, angling his hips upwards so that the head of his cock would drag along Stiles' prostate with each thrust. He used his tight grip on his hips for leverage, and Stiles' pushed back to meet him every time.

"Fuck," Stiles whimpered, shoving his face into his pillow and moaning loudly.

Derek groaned, Stiles beneath him the way he was, was the sexiest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing in his entire life.

"I, uh," Stiles started, but was cut off by gasping, "I meant what I said about coming quick," he grunted.

Derek laughed softly, "Don't worry, come whenever you want," he said, he was close himself. Usually, he was good at holding off his orgasms, but he figured it's been a long time since he was with another person, and that he was currently with Stiles, who he knew he was madly in love with.

"Fantastic," Stiles replied.

Derek fucked into him a little harder and faster, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room and Stiles cried out beneath him as body started to shake and the smell of come met Derek's nose. Derek let himself go just moments later, and he moaned loudly, his fangs coming out as he spilled inside of Stiles.

Derek made sure to ride out their orgasms to their completion, and then carefully pulled out. He stared at Stiles' slightly gaping hole as his come started to leak out of it.

"Well," Stiles sighed as Derek laid down beside him, and he smiled at finally being able to see his whiskey eyes again, "We need to do that approximately ten thousand more times,"

Derek laughed and reached out to brush his hand through Stiles' hair, and then stroked it down his long back, "Well, let's give you a couple of minutes, and then sure," he said.

Stiles grinned to himself and closed his eyes again, "I'll hold you to that," he whispered.

Derek replied by kissing him gently.

Stiles hummed, "You are not cuddling me nearly enough," he complained.

Derek laughed and shifted closer to him, he wrapped an arm around Stiles' back and pulled him close, kissing against his cheek.

They quiet for several moments as Stiles got his breath back, and Derek knew that there would be no round two, Stiles was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you," Derek couldn't stop the words from slipping from his lips, as he ran his fingers along Stiles' smooth skin.

Stiles lifted his head and looked up at him, he looked relaxed post-orgasm, his pupils blown wide and hiding almost all of the deep brown color that Derek loved so much.

Stiles smiled softly, "I love you," he whispered before leaning up and pressing their lips together.

 

* * *

 

"So, Stiles," His dad said from where he sat in the patrol car beside him, snacking of the fries that Stiles had allowed him to purchase as a treat.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked around his own mouthful of burger, wiping at some stray sauce around the corner of his mouth.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Derek over the past couple of months," he said, looking over at him with a face full of curiosity, "There aren't dangerous things happening with other packs and whatnot again is there?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head, "No, it's been quiet for ages," he said.

"Oh," John replied, "So… you two just like each other's company then?"

Stiles shrugged, "You could say that" he replied, feeling nerves swirl in his stomach, forcing himself to be brave and look over at his dad. His dad was looking at him, with an expression that he couldn't read.

"He's always seemed like a nice kid… I don't think he was given enough of a fair chance by most people in Beacon Hills when he came back after being in foster care after the fire," He said thoughtfully, having more fries.

Stiles nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's great. I mean, the pack's his family now, he made sure everyone had a room in the house when he re-build it, always has his pantry stocked with certain foods we like, listens when we need to talk. He's also taken in more animals than I can count," he said, laughing softly as he thought of all the animals that Derek now had on his property.

"Yeah, I remember helping him out with that horse," John said, "It's good that he's been letting you ride him, I know how much you and your mom loved that,"

Stiles smiled softly, "Yeah. Derek's good like that," he whispered.

"You seem to think very highly of him," His dad said, once again eyeing him in that unreadable expression.

Stiles went quiet for a moment, chewing at the inside of his cheek nervously, "Yeah…" he whispered, "Dad, listen," he said a few moments later, a thick lump in his throat and he couldn't meet his eyes, "I'm bisexual… and Derek's my boyfriend,"

It was quiet in the patrol car for at least a minute, "You know I love you, right?" his dad finally said, looking over at him. 

Stiles nodded, smiling softly and tears prickled in his eyes just slightly, "Yeah, I know," He replied after a few moments, the nerves in his stomach beginning to ease. 

"And I don't care who your partner is, as long as they treat you good,"

"He does treat me good," Stiles replied, and it was true. Derek was an absolutely amazing boyfriend to him, and Stiles knew just how much he was loved.

"Alright then," John said, proceeding to eat more fries, "This Friday, bring him over for dinner," he said.

Stiles grinned, "Will do," he agreed.

Stiles smiled at his dad, and the both of them continued patrol as they ate their unhealthy food.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are absolutely loved & inspire me to write more!
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
